The present invention relates to paperboard laminates, and more particularly to a non-foil paperboard laminate useful for making containers for products such as alcoholic beverages, including wine, sake and the like as well as other beverages wherein the laminate has good oxygen barrier characteristics as well as the ability to protect the products therein against humidity.
In Asia, alcoholic beverages, such as wine, sake and the like, are packaged in a wide variety of materials, including paperboard based containers. In order to protect the product from oxygen and eventual spoilage, the container construction usually consists of a multilayer structure comprised of aluminum foil, polyethylene terephthalate, metallized polyethylene terephthalate, or a combination of at least two of these in a multilayer structure. Foil has proved to be the best oxygen barrier, but it is relatively expensive and difficult to convert into a carton without cracking or developing pin holes.
The object of the present invention is to produce an improved alcoholic beverage packaging heat-sealable material for wine, sake, or other alcoholic beverage cartons, which does not transmit oxygen and humidity or moisture and exhibits a good heat-seal structure for product shelf lives of six months or longer.